1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated transaction apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, automated transaction apparatus of financial institutions typified by ATMs (Automated Teller Machines) are installed in various locations such as banks, stations, and convenience stores. A customer performs various operations according to a display screen displayed on automated transaction apparatus, which allows the customer to make transactions such as a deposit, a withdrawal, and a balance inquiry.
A numerical keypad that is used to input a personal (secret) identification number and the like and a key hiding cover that hides the numerical keypad are provided in automated transaction apparatus (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-325665). The key hiding cover is provided to prevent peeping by another person during input of a personal identification number.